


Anti problemas

by Duirandom1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: El equipo de lucha se hace popular por llegar a las nacionales y ser la sede de esta. Lydia y muchos más son enviados a entrevistarlos. La mayoría se quedó fascinado por el chico que se veía ser el más débil físicamente. Siempre que le preguntaban que hacía para el equipo respondía.—¡Soy el anti problema y hago que el equipo este Unido!Nadie entendió hasta que el en una junta de la ciudad una envidiosa lo mostró.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Anti problemas

—¡La señorita Braeden dará unas palabras para felicitar al equipo!

Stiles se quería ir y más ahora ya que está chica es insoportable.

—¡Un aplauso al capitán Derek que logró con su equipo la victoria!

La sala aplaudió con fuerza y Stiles rodo los ojos por la clara intención de la chica para que Derek le tomara atención.

—¡Ahora hablaré del chico anti disturbio y de que no creo que deba estar en el equipo! —Hubo un sonido de sorpresa—¡Ya que es una puta!

En una pantalla salía Stiles con los chicos del equipo y con otros hombres. Stiles se rio con ganas y fue al escenario. Tomo el micrófono y sonrió. Braeden se veía feliz así que debe quitarle esa mueca.

—¡Igual así Dereck no te va a poner atención! —Se rió al ver la cara de odio o más la expresión natural de la chica—¡Primero soy el anti problema estúpida, segundo no se pero en estas fotos soy menor de edad y creo que eso es crimen, tercero no se qué tienes en tu cabeza para usar tu plan maestro en un ceremonia que es para agradecer a los chicos pero al parecer no tienes cerebro y ahora quedas como una pervertida que busco que alguien me sacará fotos cuando estaba viviendo mi vida mientras que tú solo te masturbas pensado en Derek!

Ella estaba roja de furia y se tiró sobre el pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que Derek la agarró y Theo la inmovilizó en el suelo.

—¡Pero debo decir que la loca tiene razón así que por el bien del equipo renuncio!

Tomo la mano de Derek y los del equipo de lucha lo siguieron pero de una mirada de Stiles se detuvieron.

—¡Mierda está furioso! —Danny miro a la chica que estaba siendo esposada—¡Lo bueno es que Derek lo calmara!

La puerta se abrió mostrando al sheriff que traía comida. Alguien le conto rápido lo que pasó y llamaron a una ambulancia ya que se desmayó

Estaban en silenció en el auto y Derek paro de golpe. 

—¡Para atrás! —Gruño

—¿Crees que..? —Un beso salvaje lo interrumpió.

—¡Para atrás que papá ya va a llegar!

Stiles obedeció con rapidez. Derek bajo y sin más se quito los pantalones. Abrió la puerta de atrás y le bajó los pantalones a Stiles.

—¡Papá está aquí!


End file.
